Desire and Destruction III - Taishakuten x Ashura-oh
by Nalahime
Summary: The third drabble like thing for D&D and probably the last. Smut is a given so read at your own risk. Have fun!


**Rate: M**

 **Genre: Romance / Fantasy / One-Shot / Drabble**

 **Warnings: Man x Man / Lemon**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of RG Veda, I only own the idea for writing this.**

 **Summary: The third drabble like thing for D &D and probably the last. Smut is a given so read at your own risk.**

* * *

 **Desire and Destruction III**

 **Taishakuten x Ashura-oh**

* * *

 **A** s his white robe rustled over the pristine, white floor of the palace, rose the moon up into the black night sky. With a slow, elegant movement, turned Ashura-oh his head towards a window and gazed at the silver orb in the ink-colored silk. The object of his short lived interest reminded him of a different silver – not seemingly stagnant, until one noticed it´s agonizingly slow journey, but a flowing, rapid one - soft and silky. A sigh escaped his pale lips as memories surfaced in his mind and a tremor went through his body.

"Taishakuten..."

It was nothing but a sighed whisper, inaudible for an untrained ear. However held it so much yearning and force that it almost sounded as if a gale went through the corridors of the building and the Death God hoped that it reached the ears it had been meant for. After he had left the banquet held in the great hall, following the man who had captured his attention as of late, had he hoped to find him nearby. Of the possible aftermath of said meeting was he unaware of and he did not dare to assume that he could predict the Thunder God.

His golden eyes roamed over the half darkness presented in front of him and then caught on to a line of silver that not belonged to the moon above, but a male clad in armor. Silver locked onto gold and a shiver traveled along the Death God´s spine as he sharply exhaled. Harsh footsteps echoed from the floor and walls as Taishakuten approached in a confident stride – General through and through.

A captivating, slight smirk played across the silverettes lips and a smile mirrored itself upon Ashura-oh´s. Now was the time. Now was the place. Now... would they finally clash in earnest.

* * *

 **T** aishakuten had all but fled the banquet hall, unable to suppress his desire for a certain God of Destruction. He now stood hidden behind a pillar of the corridor, trying to get his emotions under control, when he heard a familiar sound of rustling robes and he swore that they were white. Glancing to the side was his thought confirmed as the object of his desire floated through the silver moon light, capturing his gaze.

The King gazed out the window, in reverie it seemed and the light illuminated him completely now. His ivory skin turned almost pale, giving off the impression of transparency and making him even more unearthly than he already was. Taishakuten could see as suddenly those full lips slightly opened and somewhat of a sigh escaped them. However was he not prepared for what that sigh entailed.

"Taishakuten..."

One word, so ladened with lust and desire that it made his muscles tense and tremble in pleasure. A slight smirk crept upon his lips as the Thunder God slowly emerged from the shadows, standing in the middle of the white corridor. Gold locked onto Silver and his smirk wavered not as he confidently strode towards his destruction. A smile, seductive on the lips of Ashura-oh mirrored his own and the Death God practically began to saunter towards him. His movements resembled a beast, slowly approaching its prey and it was so damned arousing that the Thunder God´s lips escaped a sigh of frustration.

He wanted to touch him. He wanted to feel that ivory skin and black hair on his own skin. He wanted to devour those tempting lips, seeing those golden orbs cloud over in lust. He wanted to goddamn possess everything of the being in front of him. Ashura-oh stopped in front of him, smile still in place, gazing up to him with sparks of desire in his eyes.

Taishakuten´s smirk widened upon seeing that emotion. Now was the time. Now was the place. Now... would they finally clash in earnest.

* * *

" **T** aishakuten," Ashura-oh murmured in greeting.

"Ashura-oh," was Taishakuten´s simple reply.

For a moment their eyes clashed like swords, while their breathes became more rapid. They already battled for dominance over the other, but the Thunder God made the first move – risking it to be fatal or advantageous for himself. He extended a hand towards the gold beauty and caressed one of his cheeks, engulfing it, feeling the smoothness of the skin.

Ashura-oh´s breath hitched at the touch and an emotion of triumph surged through Taishakuten´s body. He had taken a risk and had won with it! The Death God allowed himself to be dominated by him, to be drawn in and submit to a certain degree. The smirk that had temporarily fallen away from him, now displayed itself again – victorious.

The silverette slung an arm around the raven and drew him closer to his body, still not removing his hand from the cheek of the King. Ashura-oh´s hand planted itself onto the man´s chest armor, right above his heart and gazed into pools of silver, the other draping itself over his shoulder, around his neck. Almost agonizingly slow inched their faces and lips closer to each other, until with a soft brush they finally met.

The softness, yet roughness of their lips surprised both of them. They had had no expectations of one another, knowing full well that they could not predict the other. Their movements became more heated and Taishakuten´s tongue tapped lightly against the entrance to Ahura-oh´s wet cave. Without hesitation were the gates opened for him and he advance inside. As their tongues twisted and turned around each other, escaped the Death God a moan which made him flush crimson in surprised embarrassment.

They parted for a moment as an amused chuckle rose up in Taishakuten. He let one finger glide over the swollen bottom lip of the raven and smiled predatory, licking over his own with his tongue. More red crept up on the King´s cheeks as he observed his counterpart, flustered.

"Come," Ashura-oh whispered as he passed the Thunder God, moving down the corridor.

His insides churned the raven noticed, burning him alive from the inside. His blood sang a quiet song in his veins – pacified, almost subdued by the touch of the General. The prospect of what lay ahead of them made him shiver in anticipation and he suppressed a moan wanting to leave him. The Death God led them through the maze of halls and corridors, when he finally stopped in front of a beautifully crafted door of ebony.

"Inside this room will no one be able to disturb us," the King remarked, slightly tipping at the door, which immediately opened with a loud click.

"What is this room?" Taishakuten inquired as he looked around it, noticing that no windows were present and that only flames held in small bowls illuminated the space.

A wide bed with white curtains stood a distance away from the entrance, spacious enough to let at least three people sleep in it without them touching. Nothing else was found inside the chamber and the General´s interest was piqued.

"This is my sanctuary, my place of relative peace, where I can let my true nature surface without worry. After all does the door only open for me when I am in complete control of myself, otherwise am I locked in here," Ashura-oh answered after a pause.

"So it´s a prison?"

The King´s eyebrows rose in surprise, then turned into a thoughtful frown.

"I never perceived it as such, but I suppose you are right. Although I´d prefer to call it a cage, really. My true nature is destruction, a beast of unprecedented instinct of death."

Taishakuten did not reply as he watched the Death God, removing the layers of his robe while talking. Piece by little piece was the ivory skin revealed, a slender, muscular body of perfection. His mouth went dry as he felt arousal surge through him into every nook and cranny of his body. Ashura-oh sensually turned around his head and slightly his upper body to look at the General.

"Are you coming?"

Taishakuten shivered. The voice had been low, husky, laced with unmasked lust and desire. The King turned again and slowly walked towards the bed. Once there crawled he on it, turning yet again and spreading himself across the sheets, his hair falling loosely over and around himself contrasting the white of the bed and skin. The Thunder God´s heart beat like a drum in his ears as he approached the deathly man in front of him.

He waved a hand and slowly disappeared his armor into small lightning, leaving him just as bare as his counterpart. His steps quickened and came to a sudden stop as he positioned himself above Ashura-oh, glancing down on him. Ivory, gold, darkness spread in front of his eyes in a display of seduction. Slowly his lips descended upon the bare skin of the neck, brushing along the quickening pulse beneath it and quickly biting into it to then lick over it.

With every wound inflicted upon him escaped a gasp Ashura-oh as he relished in the feeling of slight pain and pleasure. Both their hands traveled curiously over the others body, until Taishakuten decided to push the Death God further into the sheets, having him spread across it even further as he lay vulnerable on his back, the General hovering above him like a predator ready to strike. He licked over one of the pink nipples offered to him and played with the other until he could hear suppressed moans from under him.

Then wandered the other hand down to find the hard erection of Ashura-oh, that eagerly greeted him with a wet turning tip as he touched it. The raven muffled a sudden moan at the action and bit on his lip, drawing blood. His eyes closed shut as he let Taishakuten do whatever he pleased with him, leaning into every touch he received, moaning wanton for the General who procured an oil out of nowhere coating his hand with it. Ashura-oh´s blood sang a rising song as his beast reared its head, glancing at the silver man with a snarl, the chains binding it obstructing its freedom to reach him. The silverette continued with his ministrations and began to let his fingers move to the backside of the Death God, spreading his willing legs apart and entering the tight ring of muscles. A sharp gasp passed the raven´s lips at that and his back arched, feeling the chains suddenly fall off and the beast roar in victory, being unleashed. Taishakuten left his nipples and turned his lips rather to the dripping penis in front of his eyes.

He licked it on top of the tip, then along the shaft, to then engulf it whole with his mouth. Ashura-oh cried out in unobstructed pleasure, clawing at the sheets beneath him, letting the surge of power flow through him. Taishakuten deep throated him while still widening the the entrance in which his fingers currently resided in. Heat churned within him like a snake about to be beheaded. He could feel the change of air as power emanated from Ashura-oh, knowing that if he stopped he would die, unable to tame the beast of destruction lying within the raven. His desire rose to unknown heights as he heard the King moan, gasp and pant uncontrolled under him, eyes closed in complete concentration, savoring every sensation the General inflicted upon him.

The raven moved his hips up and down, in rhythm to the silverette´s mouth, thrusting into it with unrestrained ferver. The embodiment of Destruction letting itself be pleased and relishing in it.

"I-I...," Ashura-oh breathed and Taishakuten released the erection from his wet cave, smirking with a "Not yet."

The Thunder God spread the pale legs wider and positioned his own erection at the waiting hole, while listening to the wails of loss from the Death God. With a short, harsh motion thrusted he past the tight ring of muscle and into his personal tunnel of desire. Ashura-oh sharply gasped, opening his golden eyes for the first time, after they had begun this battle. His eyes focused immediately, showing him the General between his legs, lips slightly open, while his breath filled the room with heat. His thrusts varied from painfully slow to roughly fast and made the King breathless, unable to keep up while his body simply drowned in ecstasy.

He could see those silver eyes piercing him, observing his unmasked reactions of pleasure in response to the needy actions of the General. Never had Ashura-oh´s view been so clear as in this moment where their bodies intertwined, sweat and white cum mixed, drenched in the intoxicating scent of sex. Taishakuten growled as he felt his orgasm approach and hissed with a few more thrusts before he ejaculated at the same time as the King. His white fluid spilled into the ivory body, leaking out with a slight touch of blood as he pulled himself out.

Both of them panted, gazes locked in satisfaction, reaching out to one another in gentle caresses of affection. Taishakuten had finally been able to sate his desire, although it had simply grown exponentially now, leaving him with a feeling of impossibility to release the King from his grasp. Ashura-oh had been destroyed in a complete different sense than his blood had ever anticipated, although he could feel that this was not the only destruction awaiting him through the Thunder God.

"You are mine, Ashura-oh."

"I am yours..."

A smile spread across the ivory lips as his blood sang in euphoria to this declaration, his beast rearing its head in submission. He finally had an owner, someone who could control him even without the chains of sealing. Destruction had finally found its counterpart in Desire as it claimed it without hesitation.

Forehead against forehead lay there on the sheets, breathing in unison, in contentment, at least for a while before their beasts would stir again in agitation. Desire and Destruction – one possibility of one coin.

Sleepily closed they their eyes and reveled in the presence of the other. Their fates had been connected now and only they themselves could severe them.

 **End**


End file.
